A wide variety of devices have been used and proposed for controlling the dispensing of a predetermined volume of liquid from a tank and for refilling the tank. For example, a common application for such a device is in a water tank associated with a toilet bowl in which the water flow from the tank outlet into the bowl is controlled by a float valve. The float valve typically is actuated by a handle on the tank which is connected through a linkage to the flat valve. Once actuated, the float valve rises, opening the outlet. As water empties through the tank outlet, the water level drops and, when the tank is almost empty the float valve drops to cover and reseal the tank outlet. The tank is refilled through a refill valve which is connected to and controlled by a float which shuts the refill off when the water in the tank rises to the desired level.
Although a wide variety of such flushing and refill devices are in widespread use, they are not without their difficulties and inconveniences. For example, the float valves usually are formed from a rubber material which, after repeated seating and unseating, may become somewhat deformed so that they do not seal fully and properly over the tank outlet. The tank outlet then may develop a leak which is annoying as well as wasteful of water. Difficulties also are caused by the accumulation of rust and mineral deposits from the water on the parts of the mechanisms. Maintenance or replacement usually is awkward and inconvenient because the device typically is contained closely within the confines of the tank.
It is among the primary objects of the invention to provide an improved flush and refill device which minimizes the above and other difficulties.